


Неуловимый Джо

by Johanna_d, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Неуловимый Джо"





	Неуловимый Джо

Перчатки Гриша, как это частенько случалось, забыл, и теперь пальцы слушались плохо. С трудом удалось раздербанить картонную коробку, чтобы вытащить из нее бутылку. Идея вышла не из лучших: стекло обожгло холодом, будто мало было того, что творилось вокруг. Но убирать вискарь обратно Гриша не стал. Бутылка оказалась единственным, с чем вместе он вляпался.   
  
Гриша разглядывал белого коня, понурившегося на этикетке. Зачем он вообще купил именно виски? Танька такого крепкого в рот бы не взяла. Согреться в холодрыгу? Разве что так. Значит, он, уже покупая бутылку, чувствовал, что она не придет.   
  
Да что там чувствовал. Знал. После того, каким тоном она с ним утром говорила, других вариантов не оставалось. Кроме дурацкой надежды. Да и та была вялая: слишком давно к этому шло.   
  
И забить стрелку в декабре у фонтана, где они встречались летом, можно было только с полной безнадеги.   
  
— Прошу прощения.   
  
Гриша поднял голову.   
  
Перед ним стоял рослый парень в шерстяном пальто и вязаной шапке. Зимняя одежда не могла скрыть хорошей подкачки. Лицо незнакомое. На окраинной автомойке, где работал Гриша, такие редко бывали.   
  
Гриша вопросительно смотрел на него.   
  
— Прошу прощения, — повторил парень смущенным тоном. — Распитие спиртного в общественном месте запрещено.   
  
Гриша обвел печальным взглядом общественное место. По одной из парковых дорожек медленно дрейфовали заболтавшиеся мамаши с колясками. Вдалеке кто-то быстро прошагал в сторону проспекта, очевидно, не гуляя, а просто срезая дорогу через парк.   
  
— А кто распивает-то? — спросил Гриша, поднимая бутылку. — Даже не распечатано.   
  
Парень, видимо, думал, что у него водка, и на виски уставился оробело.   
  
— Не напрягайся особо, — хмуро, но не грубо посоветовал Гриша. — Ты не при погонах. Держать бутылку-то не запрещено.   
  
— Не запрещено, — согласился парень и в третий раз прибавил: — Прошу прощения.   
  
Повернулся и побрел к выходу из парка.   
  
Гриша вздохнул и уставился на белую лошадь с этикетки. Прямо ковбой Неуловимый Джо. Даже блюстителю не понадобился. Потому что сомневаться в роде деятельности правильного обладателя чистого шерстяного пальто не приходилось.   
  
Парень в пальто топтался у ворот парка, где, будто заплутавшая луна, сиял подсвеченный циферблат часов. Второе место для встреч после фонтана, на каменном краю которого сейчас огромным воробьем нахохлился Гриша. Понятно, еще один Неуловимый Джо.   
  
Через несколько минут мимо Гриши прошла вздыхающая пара старушек и еще одна бабушка, на ходу бранившая плетущегося на буксире школьника-внука. И снова появилась рослая фигура в шерстяном пальто.   
  
— Слушай, — сказал он, больше не прося прощения, — а ты в кино не хочешь? У меня лишний билет есть.   
  
— Хочу, — как само собой разумеется, ответил Гриша.   
  
Они вдвоем спешили, запрятав руки в карманы, к кинотеатру, стоявшему у входа в парк, когда Гриша полюбопытствовал:   
  
— А что за фильм-то?   
  
— Вестерн! — радостно сообщил парень. — Про ковбоев!

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Неуловимый Джо"


End file.
